Apartment Love
by FlurryCherry
Summary: Sakura masuk ke sekolah yang berada di kota lain, dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Pertemuannya dengan Syaoran, tetangganya di apartemen membuat Sakura memiliki banyak masalah. Status CANCELLED/HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I Really Don't Understand about Him._

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku hidup sendirian. Setelah berhasil masuk ke SMA yang diimpikan, aku harus hidup sendiri akibat jauhnya sekolah baruku. "Non, sudah sampai." Ujar si sopir taksi, memberhentikan taksinya di depan sebuah gedung – yang tidak lain adalah tempat tinggal baruku. Sebuah apartemen yang biasa-biasa saja namun layak untuk dipakai.

"Terima kasih Pak." Aku menyerahkan ongkos taksi pada si sopir taksi. Saat kulihat sekeliling, tempat ini memang tertata dengan rapih. Soalnya kukira, sesuai dengan harga sewa yang relatif murah, membuatku berpikir apartemennya bobrok. Tapi setidaknya tempat ini cukup nyaman. Aku pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu. "Permisi…"

"Ya, selamat datang." Ujar seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Tampan, pikirku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm… Saya baru saja menyewa apartemen disini… Saya Kinomoto Sakura." Kataku gugup. Aku menarik napas sebentar.

"Oh, penyewa baru. Tunggu sebentar…" Lelaki itu pun pergi ke meja resepsionisnya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku. "Apartemenmu di lantai 7. Setiap lantai ada empat apartemen, kamu itu di apartemen no. 27…"

Aku pun berjalan ke arah lift, tapi lelaki itu memanggilku. "Tunggu sebentar!" Aku pun berhenti, dan lelaki itu menghampiriku.

"Kalau mau bantuan, tanya saja pada orang di sebelahmu. Dan jangan naik lift. Liftnya sudah nggak prima, kalau kamu maksain naik lift yang ada kamu terjebak di sana. Udah ada 15 orang nekat dan Cuma dua orang yang selamat. Lebih baik kamu naik tangga." Kata lelaki itu memperingatkanku. Itu gila. Naik tangga ke lantai 7 sambil bawa koper? Oh noooo! Tapi, daripada kejebak berjam-jam di lift, aku terpaksa naik tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai 7, aku berjalan ke arah apartemenku dengan letih. Maklum, kakiku udah nggak kuat lagi. Kalau naik lift, enak… Tapi kalau aku terjebak bagaimana? Perbandingan antara nggak selamat dan selamat – 13 : 2. Kubuka pintu apartemenku, dan apartemenku cukup simpel dan rapih. Fasilitasnya pun masih bisa diterima olehku. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. "Gila deh, naik tangga. Kapan sih tuh orang mau betulin lift?" pikirku.

Tak tersadar, aku tertidur. Aku bangun jam 6 sore, dan itu berarti aku telah tidur selama 5 jam! Perutku lapar, dan aku pun mengambil beberapa snack yang bisa dimakan. Selain itu, aku lupa nyari kerja sambilan. "Aduh mati aku! Mendingan aku siap-siap. Eh, tapi sebaiknya aku tanya Tomoyo dulu."

Tomoyo adalah sahabat baikku. Dia adalah sumber informasi terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. "Selamat sore…"

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Tempatnya bagus gak?" tanyanya.

"Bagus kok. Masih rapih dan nyaman. Oh ya, kamu tempat yang bagus buat kerja nggak?"

"Hmm… Beruntung deh, di dekat apartemen barumu tuh ada coffee shop, mending kamu kerja disana aja. Itu baru, dan masih ada lowongan. Lumayan kan?"

"Boleh juga tuh. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Baik. Ngomong-ngomong, Eriol udah balik ke Jepang. Dia baru tahu kalau kamu SMA-nya bukan di Seijou, tapi di Shinonome…" Wah! Eriol-kun udah balik ke Jepang. Sayang banget aku nggak bisa ketemu sama dia.

"Oke deh. Udah dulu ya, Tomoyo-chan. Aku harus bergegas nyari lowongan. Bye!" Aku menutup telepon, lalu segera keluar dari apartemen dan menguncinya. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku menabrak seorang lelaki berambut coklat keemasan dengan mata amber. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aduh… Hati-hati dong kalau jalan. Nggak punya mata ya?" sindirnya tajam.

"Punya kok. Cuma kurang hati-hati aja… Ada yang sakit?" balasku tidak mau kalah. Sialnya, lelaki itu tidak menanggapinya dan langsung saja menaiki tangga. Karena kesal, kukatai dia. "Pengecut!" Tapi, dia sudah pergi. Orang itu benar-benar nggak sopan. Seenaknya aja bilang nggak punya mata! Udah deh, mending aku segera ke coffee shop yang diusulkan Tomoyo.

Sesampainya di coffee shop itu, aku mencoba mencari manager yang memiliki toko ini. "Permisi, apakah ada orang yang memiliki toko ini?" tanyaku kepada salah satu orang yang bekerja di kasir.

"Oh, mau ngelamar? Itu manajer, yang duduk di meja pojok." Katanya menunjuk orang berambut pirang dan mata biru. Aku kaget. Orang yang sama dengan pemilik apartemen. Eh, beda… Rambutnya lebih pendek. Ah, tak udah dipikirkan. Aku menghampiri orang itu.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya melamar?" kataku padanya.

"Oh boleh. Lagipula kami sedang kekurangan pegawai. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya orang itu dengan ramah.

"Ah… Kinomoto Sakura." Orang itu terkejut sedikit, seperti dia sudah mengenalku saja.

"Kamu yang baru saja tinggal di apartemen itu ya? Yah… Kalau begitu, kamu kerja setiap hari. Soalnya dekat sih…" Aku kaget. Setiap hari? Dia nggak ngasih waktu buat istirahat!

"Kok gitu…?"

"Oke deh. Senin-Jumat, kamu kerja mulai dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Kalau Sabtu-Minggu kamu kerjanya mulai jam 10 pagi sampai 3 sore. Gajinya lumayan kok, tenang aja." Katanya santai.

"Baiklah. Kapan saya boleh kerja?" tanyaku. Bukan masalah gaji sih, tapi gimana soal kesehatanku? Aku masih SMA dan disuruh kerja setiap hari. Ah, biarin aja. Daripada aku nggak bisa bayar uang sewa apartemen, mendingan aku kerja sungguh-sungguh di sini.

"Besok." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan toko itu, dan kembali ke apartemenku. Aku sudah mendapat tempat tinggal yang layak, kerjaan. Sekarang, aku harus segera tidur.

'PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP'

"Hoaaahhh…" Aku terbangun karena suara weker yang kupasang. "Sudah jam 6, lebih baik aku bergegas mandi dan sarapan, atau aku akan terlambat di hari pertamaku."

Aku membuka gorden di kamarku. Kuhirup angin pagi yang menyegarkan, dan aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan segera. Selesai mandi, aku berganti baju dengan seragam SMA Shinonome dan menyisir rambut. Setelah itu aku membuat sarapan yang cukup simpel, omelet. "Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Semoga aku bisa membuat sahabat-sahabat baru disana." Pikirku sambil menghabiskan omelet.

Selesai sarapan, aku memasang sepatu dan mengambil tasku. Aku segera keluar dari apartemen dan menguncinya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyapaku. "Selamat pagi, orang baru."

Orang yang kemarin! Aku pun memutuskan untuk buang muka, dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia pun mengikutiku turun. _Kenapa sih dia mengikutiku?_

"Hei, nggak perlu buang muka. Kalau soal yang kemarin, maaf. Kemarin aku lagi kalap aja." Ujarnya bagaikan cenayang. Tahu darimana dia? "Aku bukan cenayang sih, tapi kamu itu gampang ditebak tahu."

"Udah deh, gak usah ngikutin." Kataku kesal.

"Siapa yang ngikutin? Aku kan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu? Jadi rutenya samalah." Katanya santai. What the…? Aku satu sekolah sama orang kayak dia? No way.

"Oh… Gitu." Aku pun melangkah lebih cepat. Aku malas sekali berbicara dengan orang sepertinya. Karena terlalu cepat, tak sadar aku terpeleset di tangga. "Kyaaaa!" Dengan cepatnya, orang itu memegang tanganku dan berhasil menangkapku.

"Hati-hati di tangga, jangan melangkah terlalu cepat." Katanya lembut. Tak sadar, dalam waktu 10 detik saja dia sudah berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang ramah dan lembut.

"Eh…" Kemudian, dia melepaskanku. Aku agak lega karena aku selamat. "Terima kasih." Ujarku tersipu malu. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Nggak usah berterima kasih, lagipula ini hanyalah permintaan maafku karena kejadian kemarin. Cuma, kayaknya kamu itu ceroboh ya."

"Apa?" Orang ini benar-benar baik sekali, tapi dia agak menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku bisa berteman dengannya, tapi nggak yakin juga.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku bergegas melihat pembagian kelas. Aku berada di kelas 1-B. "Kelas 1-B ya… Nggak ada yang kukenal." Kataku pelan melihat daftar nama kelas 1-B. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis datang menghampiriku.

"Kamu kelas 1-B juga? Namaku Daidouji Minami." Ujarnya yang sepertinya mengetahui bahwa aku kelas 1-B. Tunggu… Daidouji? Itu kan nama keluarga Tomoyo? "Kamu pasti Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kamu mengenal Tomoyo-chan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku sepupunya. Aku mengetahuimu dari dia." Jawabnya. Syukurlah, sepertinya aku membuat sahabat pertamaku, dan juga dia mengenalku.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas, Daidouji… Eh, Minami." Dia mengangguk dan menarik tanganku pergi. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu bermasalah dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

Sesampainya di kelas baruku, aku melihat orang berambut coklat keemasan dan mata amber yang sangat kukenal. Yakni tetanggaku sendiri. Sialnya, aku juga satu kelas dengannya. "Hei, kamu kenal Li-san ya?" tanya Minami yang melihatku menatapnya terus.

"Ah, dia tetanggaku di apartemen." Jawabku.

"Apartemen yang itu ya? Aku juga tinggal disana, namun di lantai 3. Semua orang di apartemen mengenalnya, soalnya dia itu bisa apa aja. Jadi sering dimintain sesuatu. Aku sih belum pernah minta tolong sama dia." Tak kusangka, orang yang dipanggil 'Li-san' itu adalah orang serba bisa?

"Kok kayaknya gadis-gadis lainnya pada ngedeketin dia ya?"

"Dia itu kan memiliki wajah yang tampan… Gadis-gadis di apartemen tuh suka sama dia, ada yang sampai rela ngerusakin keran Cuma buat ketemu sama dia. Bahkan ada yang mintain tolong sama dia sampai 28 kali." Jelasnya yang membuatku tercengang. Padahal dia menyebalkan! Tapi agak baik juga.

"Apa dia itu playboy?"

"Iya. Hampir semua gadis-gadis yang pernah minta tolong sama dia dikencaninnya."

"Hah? Nggak deh. Buat apa aku maafin dia? Bisa-bisa aku diapain lagi sama dia…" Komentarku setengah bercanda yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh orang itu. Dia menghampiriku dan Minami. Tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Dan semua gadis di kelas teriak 'Oh noooo!'. Minami sendiri malah senyum-senyum aja.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kupikir dengan menciummu kamu baru memaafkanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, aku tahu kalau kamu Cuma bercanda kok. Lagian, bibir kamu kelihatannya enak buat dicium." Jawabnya dengan tampang innocent yang membuatku tambah kesal.

Dan hari-hariku di sekolah baru kelihatannya akan tambah parah. Sepertinya aku bakal mendapat banyak masalah…? Dan yang paling pasti, aku benar-benar nggak mengerti tentang **dia**.

* * *

><p>Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi kalau agak aneh harap maklum… Aku mengharapkan review… (nggak ngereview juga ga apa2) Dan sebisa mungkin aku bakal ngupdate. Thanks for reading my fanfic…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Something Special in Me?_

Seminggu setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru…

Biologi merupakan pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini. Kebetulan sekali, hari ini ada praktikum. Karena aku baru masuk, Minami mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam kelompoknya karena dia kekurangan satu orang. Aku agak bersyukur karena ada Minami, namun beberapa cewek dalam kelompokku, bahkan yang lain melotot ke arahku. Tak perlu putar otak, aku tahu bahwa mereka cemburu padaku akibat 'serangan tiba-tiba' dari si Li Syaoran yang sangat menyebalkan itu!

"Ayo semangat, Sakura-chan! Tak perlu khawatirkan dua puluh pasang mata murid lain yang melototmu, lebih baik kamu berkonsentrasi dalam praktikum." Ujar Minami, menyemangatiku. Tak kusangka, sifatnya agak mirip-mirip sama Tomoyo-chan.

"Ya… Terima kasih, Minami. Tapi, aku rasa pelototannya makin menusuk deh." Aku semakin merinding, selain itu bercampur dengan rasa penyesalan karena telah menganggap Li Syaoran itu sebagai orang baik!

Yang paling melegakan, orang itu berada jauh dari kelompokku. Kalau aku di kelompok 2, dia itu berada di kelompok 8. Namun, aku harus tetap _watch out _dengan cewek-cewek penggemarnya, dan itu artinya aku harus menjaga jarak dari orang itu!

Kemudian, bel berbunyi tepat di pukul 8. Jam pergantian pelajaran, lebih tepatnya. Pak Guru menyuruh masing-masing kelompok membuat laporan praktikum dan harus dipresentasikan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Semua murid pun kembali ke dalam kelas, dan tiba-tiba Li menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana pelajarannya? Sudah bisa beradaptasi?" tanya Li menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… Biasa saja. Dan menurutku aku sudah bisa beradaptasi, Li-san." Jawabku membalas pertanyaannya itu. Langsung saja, aku melesat kembali ke bangkuku yang berada di dekat jendela, agar tidak dipelototi terus-terusan oleh para penggemarnya.

Guru Olahraga pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pekat dan kulit kecoklatan, penampilannya. Namun yang paling mencolok, matanya yang berwarna merah itu dan wajah yang sangat sangar. "Baiklah semua, cepat ganti baju. Hanya saya beri waktu 10 menit dari sekarang!" serunya dengan nada yang lantang. Cepat-cepat aku bergegas ke kamar mandi..

"Uuh… Guru itu kelihatannya galak sekali, Minami!" ujarku sambil berjalan bersama Minami menuju kamar mandi.

"Namanya adalah Kurogane. Dia itu pandai di berbagai macam bidang olahraga, terutama kendo! Dia adalah guru yang sangat keras, telat saja kita dihukum… Namun, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik kalau urusan memberi nilai, gosipnya." Kata Minami.

"Oh… Kurogane namanya…" pikirku dalam hati. Nama yang sangat sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Hayoo, jangan melamun terus, Sakura-chan! Lebih baik kita segera ganti baju, atau kita bakal terlambat masuk nanti!" Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan ganti baju.

5 menit berlalu, dan aku telah selesai berganti baju. Kulihat jam tanganku, dan masih tersisa 5 menit lagi. Kemudian aku melirik sekeliling. Oh, kemana aku harus pergi? Seorang cewek dan temannya datang menghampiriku.

"Eh, Kinomoto! Kita harus pergi ke aula!" seru mereka. Aku pun dengan cepat melesat ke aula, sementara itu mereka berjalan dengan pelan. Tak sadar, saat aku sampai di aula, tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sana. Dua cewek tadi pun tidak terlihat. Sunyi senyap…

**Minami's POV**

Dimanakah Sakura? Sudah lewat dari 10 menit, namun dia tak juga datang. Sudah kuingatkan untuk datang dengan cepat… Apa jangan-jangan, dia tersesat! Atau lebih tepatnya, dia lupa kalau kita harus ke lapangan voli! Firasatku sangatlah tidak enak…

Kalau kupikir-pikir, dua cewek itu, yang tidak lain adalah Hikari dan Kyoko – anggota dari klub penggemar Syaoran, berbisik-bisik terus sambil melirik kepadaku. Sesuatu terlintas di otakku, apakah mereka menjebak Sakura? Aku tidak begitu yakin sih, tapi bisa saja pikiranku ini benar. Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tetap menunggunya.

**End of Minami's POV**

Aku, Kinomoto Sakura merasa terjebak. Tak kusangka… Aku benar-benar mendapat ganjaran karena telah menganggap Li Syaoran itu orang baik! Nasibku benar-benar buruk. Lebih baik aku pergi ke lapangan voli, siapa tahu ternyata disana tempatnya. Kalau betul pun aku harus menanggung penderitaan dihukum oleh Kurogane-sensei.

Sesampainya di lapangan voli, semua murid serta Kurogane-sensei telah menungguku. "Kinomoto! Kau telat 15 menit! Ada apa sampai kau telat?" serunya membuatku ketakutan.

"Yaah… Saya… malah… Emm… Apa ya? Oh! Tersesat, Guru!" kataku memelas.

"Oh, kamu tersesat? Nanyanya yang betul kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Saya… bertanya pada mereka… Katanya ke aula…" Aku menunjuk dua cewek yang menyuruhku ke aula. Mereka pun menggeleng-geleng, mencoba untuk membela diri mereka.

"Ishikawa Kyoko! Obara Hikari!" seru Kurogane-sensei. Mereka pun maju ke depan, dan ternyata mereka menerima hukuman push-up 20 kali!

"Kami tidak bersalah, Kurogane-sensei!" kata mereka memohon-mohon sambil memulai push-up.

"Itu ganjaran karena telah membohongi teman! Cepat, atau tidak kalian akan saya tambah hukumannya!"

"Baik, guru!" seru mereka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasakan kalau Kurogane-sensei adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia tidak menghukumku, namun Kyoko dan Hikarilah yang dihukum.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu, tak sangka sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku harus pulang sendiri, karena Minami, yang sama tajirnya dengan Tomoyo-chan dijemput oleh supirnya dengan mobil pribadi. Sempat ditawarkan sih, namun aku merasa tidak enak dengan Minami.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, yang tidak lain adalah Li. "Kau menepuk pundakku lagi!" ujarku ketus.

"Maaf, maaf… Lagipula, bersyukurlah kalau kau tidak dihukum Kurogane-sensei, itu berkatku tahu!" katanya dengan nada sombong.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku tidak mau kalah.

"Yah, kalau penggemarku sih berterima kasih, kalau kamu?" Karena tak tahan, aku berlari lebih cepat untuk menjauhinya. Namun, dia berhasil meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke hadapannya. "Jangan kabur dong, Sakura."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama pendekku…!" seruku melepaskan genggamannya, namun gagal karena dia terus menggenggamku erat.

"Sudahlah, kita kan tetanggaan, jadi mari kita mengakrabkan diri!"

"Kenapa sih, kamu terus mendekatiku? Kalau bukan karena dirimu, aku tidak akan menjadi sasaran para fansmu itu!" kataku kesal. Tanpa ia sadari, tanganku dilepasnya.

"Maafkan aku, kalau kamu menjadi sasaran mereka… Aku tak sadar…" katanya pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ekspresi sedih terpaut di wajahnya. Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah membentaknya karena kesal. Aku pun menghampirinya, dan memaafkannya. "Tak apa, aku tadi hanya sedang kesal…"

BLEK! Tiba-tiba, dia memelukku. "Nah! Kena deh si Sakura… Mau saja ditipu!"

"Aaaaah! Sial! Nasibku benar-benar buruk!" seruku kaget bercampur dengan sedikit kesal. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu dengan tangisan buayanya itu! Kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku terus mendekatimu, Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan, soalnya aku juga bingung kenapa dia mendekatiku, dan itu membawa banyak masalah.

"Soalnya kamu itu spesial…"

Aku sampai di apartemenku. Aku melempar tas sekolahku ke sofa, dan setelahnya aku merebahkan diriku. Sudah seminggu aku memulai kehidupan baruku di Shinonome, dan sudah saja aku mendapat banyak cobaan. Namun, satu kalimat yang terus terngiang di dalam kepalaku… _Soalnya kamu itu spesial…_

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti, namun rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti… Sebenarnya, adakah **sesuatu yang spesial dalam diriku**?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah sebulan lebih berlalu, fanfic ini pun terupdate… Sekali lagi, kalau yang aneh, harap mengerti. Soalnya saya masih amatir, hahahahaha… <em><strong>Mind to Review<strong>_?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I Need to Talk with You!_

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dia masih saja teringat dengan kata-kata Syaoran. _Soalnya kamu itu spesial…_ Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Dia agak terkejut dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Entah kenapa hatinya jadi berdebar-debar setiap mengingat hal itu, dan juga untuk melihat wajahnya saja sudah berdebar-debar.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Dari tadi wajahmu memerah terus…" ujar Minami menghampiri Sakura. Jelas saja Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, yang benar? Gawat…" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Minami dengan kebingungan. Minami sendiri agak heran dengan kelakuan Sakura hari ini.

Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya, lalu memandang langit cerah. Rasanya begitu hangat, jadinya ingin tidur atau melamun. "Mungkin aku jadi seperti ini karena cuacanya hangat…" Pernyataan yang sangat bodoh, Sakura. Aneh-aneh saja!

Tiba-tiba, Syaoran datang menepuk pundak Sakura. "Hei, pagi-pagi sudah ngantuk!" ujar Syaoran menegur Sakura. Jarang-jarang Syaoran mau menegur Sakura, soalnya Syaoran cuek saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Ah…" Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, dan dia tidak menoleh ke Syaoran. "Biar saja, apa urusanmu, Li?"

"Tidak ada kok… Hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. Oh ya, lebih kamu cuci muka di kamar mandi saja, soalnya habis ini pelajaran Fisika." Ujar Syaoran melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi keluar kelas diikuti dengan para gadis dari fansclub-nya.

Sakura terdiam di bangkunya. Sejak kapan Syaoran begitu peduli padanya? Sebelumnya kan mereka tidak begitu banyak bicara, kecuali kalau tak sengaja bertemu… Apakah ada sesuatu? Atau karena kejadian kemarin ya…

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran pertama pada hari ini adalah Fisika, dengan gurunya adalah Seishirou-sensei, guru paling kejam sedunia – entah kenapa dia baik saja, namun soal-soalnya tidak jelas semua.

"Selamat pagi!" ujar Seishirou masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia terlihat membawa sekitar 35 lembar soal yang para murid yakini hari ini ada tes mendadak. "Nah, semuanya! Masukkan buku kalian ke dalam tas, sediakan tempat pensil kalian. Hari ini ada tes mendadak Fisika!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" seru beberapa murid kaget, sementara ada beberapa murid lainnya yang tetap melaksanakan perintah Seishirou itu, termasuk Sakura, Minami dan Syaoran.

"Sudahlah semuanya~ Ini 'kan gampang, soalnya juga masih materi awal kok." Kata Seishirou dengan nada ceria, meskipun dibaliknya itu sangatlah tajam nadanya…

Tes Fisika mendadak itu pun dimulai. Sebenarnya, Sakura lemah dalam pelajaran Fisika, namun dia sudah belajar banyak mengenai pelajaran Matematika sehingga dia berharap dia bisa mengerjakan tes mendadak itu dengan baik. Sakura pun melirik ke Minami. Minami mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat. Begitu pula dengan Syaoran. "Mereka pintar sih." Pikir Sakura agak iri, namun dia abaikan saja.

Sebetulnya, soal tes itu hanya ada tiga. Mungkin dipikiran para readers gampang (?), namun sebenarnya tiga soal itu merupakan tiga soal kematian! Soal pertama mengatakan, "Monyet jatuh dari pohon, hitung kecepatannya." Sakura pun sangat stres melihat soal itu.

Soal kedua mengatakan, "Seseorang menendang bola dan terlempar jauh. Hitunglah berapa jauhnya bola yang ditendang." Sakura makin stres melihat soalnya. Tak ada detailnya, gimana mau dapat nilai bagus?

Soal terakhir mengatakan, "Seorang arkeolog mencoba untuk mendaki gunung. Hitunglah berapa ketinggiannya!" Sakura ingin saja menjerit histeris, tapi ga bisa lah. Otaknya udah tergoncang-goncang mikirin soal Fisika yang udah kayak apaan tau ini.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura terlihat lunglai pulang ke sekolahnya. Syaoran tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. "Hei, Sakura~ Apakah kau bisa mengerjakan tes mendadak tadi?" tanya Syaoran riang.

"Agh… Tidak! Otakku benar-benar kosong. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hmm… Seharusnya kamu tidak terkantuk-kantuk tadi… Kalau kamu tadi bener-bener merasa tidak ngantuk, kamu langsung bisa ngerjain tes mendadak itu." Komentar Syaoran.

"Kamu bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Ya… Soal pertama itu jawabannya 20m/s, soal kedua jawabannya 31 m, soal ketiga jawabannya 4.120 m…" jawab Syaoran dengan gampangnya. "Saat aku mencocokan jawabanku dengan Daidouji, dia juga memiliki jawaban yang sama denganku."

"Enaknya… Ah! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kamu bawa jam ga?" Sakura pun melihat Syaoran membawa jam, lalu melihat jam itu telah menunjukkan jam 4 kurang 10 menit. "Mati aku! Aku bisa telat kerja sambilan ini! Sudah ya, Syaoran…"

"Bye, Sakura." kata Syaoran melambaikan tangan. Tunggu… Tadi Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, lalu dia berlari dengan cepat ke apartemennya.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku pun segera mengambil seragam kerjaku, memasukannya ke dalam tasku. Aku juga cepat-cepat berganti baju dan segera turun ke lantai bawah naik tangga. Entah kenapa aku tidak terpeleset atau merasa capek. Si pemilik apartemen itu, yang akhir-akhir ini kuketahui namanya – Yuui D. Fluorite, heran melihatku tergesa-gesa begitu.

Sesampainya di coffee shop, aku pun melihat jam. Jam 4 pas, selamat… Aku pun masuk ke dalam staff room untuk berganti baju. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan, yang biasanya melayani para pelanggan. "Pelayan! Aku minta Cappucino…" ujar seseorang.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya…" Aku pun menempelkan pesanan orang yang tadi itu, di depan dapur. Setelah itu, aku juga melayani pelanggan yang lain. Sampai akhirnya tepat jam 6 sore, salah satu rekan kerjaku yang merupakan pembuat kopinya berbisik padaku.

"Sudah jam 6, Kinomoto. Tolong kamu hampiri cowok berambut coklat di pojokan sana. Dia itu biasanya minta Cheesecake sama Chocolate Frappucino, sana hampiri dia…" ujarnya yang saat kulihat kartu namanya itu adalah 'Fujiko'.

Aku menghampiri cowok berambut coklat itu, lalu menghidangkan pesanan langganannya itu. "Silahkan dinikmati!" ujarku dengan gembira. Tiba-tiba, saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku kaget. Li Syaoran!

"Ah~ Ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya, Sakura… Kamu itu tergesa-gesa karena bekerja disini ya. Kalau begitu aku bisa datang ke sini tiap hari…" kata Syaoran dengan nada riang.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kalau misalnya fansclub mu tahu bahwa setiap hari kau kesini Cuma untuk bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Biasa saja, kali. Lagipula mereka tidak mengetahui tempat ini, bahkan tempat aku tinggal. Selain itu… Kamu kan spesial?" Lagi-lagi kalimat itu masuk ke dalam otakku. _Soalnya kamu itu spesial…_ Aku pun membuyarkan pikiran anehku tadi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Syaoran.

"Tunggu! Nanti, jam 9 nanti, setelah kamu selesai kerja… Temuilah aku di taman Shinonome! Aku butuh berbicara denganmu." Katanya memandang mata hijau giok-ku. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan kerja, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia ingin aku menemuinya, karena dia butuh berbicara denganku…

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, Apartment Love pun terupdate lagi~ Maaf agak lama diupdatenya, soal saya agak males sedikit, ada lagi satu fanfic yang juga harus saya selesaikan .<p>

Agak OOC dan abal, serta gaje. **Mind to RnR**?


	4. Author Notes : Harap Dibaca!

**Author Notes**

Ini Cuma AN doang. Karena kurangnya review, serta mentoknya ide dan juga saya sendiri lebih fokus ke fic Naruto saya – The Chance to Change! (kalau kalian para readers tahu, pasti ngerasa updetnya cepet)

Jadi, dengan berat hati dan keputusan matang-matang… Apartment Love dinyatakan **cancelled **atau **hiatus**! Buat para readers, mohon maaf aja.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah sempet baca fic abal saya ini. Saya harap para readers tahu fic saya yang satu lagi XD

Again, thanks for viewing this.


End file.
